The Blair Witch: 1795
by longcharles93
Summary: The nightmare continues.
Press ' **enter** ' or click the
to search all of .

 **Edit Item**

 **Add a Cover**

 **Request a Review**

 **Spell Check**

 **Word Count**

 **View Reviews**

 **Edit Logs**

 **Statistics**

 **Transfer Item**

 **Delete Item**

 **%%USERNAME%%**

 **%%ACCWORDS%%**

%%ONOFF%%

Est. %%EST%%

 **View Portfolio**

 **Request Review: %%RRINFO%%**

 **Visit Notebook**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Awards**

 **Badges**

un: **%%REPLACE%%**

 **Send Email**

**X**

 **Please wait...**

**Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

 **Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

Search where?

My Portfolio

All of

Any Genre - Action/Adven Activity Adult Animal Arts Biographical Business Career Children's Comedy Community Computers Contest Contest Entr Crime/Gangst Cultural Dark Death Detective Drama Educational Emotional Entertainmen Environment Erotica Experience Family Fanfiction Fantasy Fashion Finance Folklore Food/Cooking Foreign Friendship Gay/Lesbian Genealogy Ghost Gothic Health History Hobby/Craft Holiday Home/Garden Horror/Scary How-To/Advic Inspirationa Internet/Web Legal Medical Melodrama Men's Military Music Mystery Mythology Nature News Nonsense Occult Opinion Paranormal Parenting Personal Pets Philosophy Political Psychology Reference Regional Relationship Religious Research Reviewing Romance/Love Satire Sci-fi Scientific Self Help Spiritual Sports Steampunk Supernatural Technology Teen Thriller/Sus Tragedy Transportati Travel Tribute War Western Women's Writing Young Adult Reading Any Type - Audio Books CNotes Campfires Crosswords Documents Folders Forums Groups Images In & Outs Interactives Madlibs Members Photo Albums Polls Quizzes Searches Shops Statics Surveys Web Pages

 **Charles Jacob Long**

 **Edit Bio**

(1)

 **Add a Quick Note**

Add to Top Bottom

Include date

Portfolio (6)

My Account

 **Email**

0

 **Newsfeed**

0

Notifications

0

 **All**

Points (240)

Messenger

 **Notepad**

 **Blog**

 **Create New Item**

 **Read & Review**

Shop

Community

 **Authors**

 **Reviewers**

 **Bloggers**

Browse By Type

Browse By Genre

Writing Resources

Tools

 **Thursday, Mar. 31, 2016**

 **8:18am EDT**

 **Members: 467**

 **Guests: 1,424**

 **Total Online: 1,891**

 **Portfolio**

 **Reviews**

 **Biography**

 **Notebook**

 **Community**

 **Request Reviews**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Transfer an Item**

 **Manage:**

 **Passkeys**

 **Portfolio Highlighting**

 **AutoRewards**

 **Edit Points**

 **Item Aliases**

 **Item Edit Logs**

 **InkSpot Setup**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Account Info**

 **Account Settings**

 **Change Handle**

Charles Jacob Long

 **18 of 30 chars**

 **Skins & Themes**

 **Costumicons**

 **My Activity**

 **Forum Posts**

 **Reviews & Feedback**

 **Group Memberships**

 **cNotes History**

 **Survey Responses**

 **Interactive Chapters**

 **Campfire Invites**

 **Polls Completed**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Favorites**

 **Recently Updated**

 **Daily Update**

 **Favorite Authors**

 **by Favorite Authors**

 **My AutoRewards**

 **My Awardicons**

 **My BidClick Bids**

 **My Edit Points**

 **My In Print**

 **My Item Aliases**

 **My Merit Badges**

 **My PassKey Ring**

 **My Photos**

 **My Review Tool**

 **My Submissions**

 **My Summary Stats**

 **My Wish List**

 **Logout**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Shop with Gift Points**

 **Gift Point Logs**

 **About Gift Points**

 **Angel Resources**

 **BidClick Advertising**

 **Buy Gift Points**

 **Contest Listings**

 **Manage AutoRewards**

 **Thank Anonymous**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Awardicons: Given**

 **Awardicons: Received**

 **Awardicons: Shop**

 **Merit Badges: Given**

 **Merit Badges: Received**

 **Merit Badges: Shop**

 **The WdC Shop**

 **Paid Memberships**

 **Gift Points**

 **Branded Gear**

 **Authors In Print**

 **Awardicons**

 **Community Notes**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Member Shops**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Product Reviews**

 **: Our Gear**

 **Community Newsfeed**

 **The Hub**

 **Activities**

 **Contests**

 **The Blog Board**

 **The Plug Page**

 **Message Forums**

 **General Discussion**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Weekly Goals**

 **Sponsored Items**

 **Auto-Reward Items**

 **Read a Newbie**

 **Read & Review**

 **Please Review**

 **Public Reviews**

 **Review Forums**

 **Request a Review**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Awarded Items**

 **Search All Items**

 **About Our Item Types**

 **Static Items**

 **Poetry**

 **Short Stories**

 **Articles**

 **Prose**

 **Essays**

 **Fiction**

 **Non-fiction**

 **Books**

 **Blogs**

 **Forums**

 **Groups**

 **Interactive Stories**

 **Audio**

 **Campfire Creatives**

 **Community Notes**

 **Crossword Puzzles**

 **Documents**

 **Folders**

 **Images**

 **In & Outs**

 **Madlibs**

 **Photo Albums**

 **Polls**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Quizzes**

 **Survey Forms**

 **Web Pages**

 **Word Searches**

 **Action/Adventure**

 **Activity**

 **Adult**

 **Animal**

 **Arts**

 **Biographical**

 **Business**

 **Career**

 **Children's**

 **Comedy**

 **Community**

 **Computers**

 **Contest**

 **Contest Entry**

 **Crime/Gangster**

 **Cultural**

 **Dark**

 **Death**

 **Detective**

 **Drama**

 **Educational**

 **Emotional**

 **Entertainment**

 **Environment**

 **Erotica**

 **Experience**

 **Family**

 **Fanfiction**

 **Fantasy**

 **Fashion**

 **Finance**

 **Folklore**

 **Food/Cooking**

 **Foreign**

 **Friendship**

 **Gay/Lesbian**

 **Genealogy**

 **Ghost**

 **Gothic**

 **Health**

 **History**

 **Hobby/Craft**

 **Holiday**

 **Home/Garden**

 **Horror/Scary**

 **How-To/Advice**

 **Inspirational**

 **Internet/Web**

 **Legal**

 **Medical**

 **Melodrama**

 **Men's**

 **Military**

 **Music**

 **Mystery**

 **Mythology**

 **Nature**

 **News**

 **Nonsense**

 **Occult**

 **Opinion**

 **Paranormal**

 **Parenting**

 **Personal**

 **Pets**

 **Philosophy**

 **Political**

 **Psychology**

 **Reference**

 **Regional**

 **Relationship**

 **Religious**

 **Research**

 **Reviewing**

 **Romance/Love**

 **Satire**

 **Sci-fi**

 **Scientific**

 **Self Help**

 **Spiritual**

 **Sports**

 **Steampunk**

 **Supernatural**

 **Technology**

 **Teen**

 **Thriller/Suspense**

 **Tragedy**

 **Transportation**

 **Travel**

 **Tribute**

 **War**

 **Western**

 **Women's**

 **Writing**

 **Young Adult**

 **Classifieds**

 **Copyrights**

 **Editing**

 **Literary Agents**

 **Marketing**

 **Newsletters**

 **Publishing**

 **Self Publishing**

 **Web Hosting**

 **Writing Classes**

 **On**

 **About Us**

 **Contact Us**

 **F. A. Q.**

 **Get Started**

 **Help (Forum)**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Reviewing Handbook**

 **Site News**

 **Support Forum**

 **Tell a Friend**

 **Testimonials**

 **101**

 **WritingML: Docs & Help**

 **WritingML: Emoticons**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Instant Messenger**

 **Chat (1)**

 **Account Anniversaries**

 **Who's Online**

 **Writing Prompts**

 **Ideanary**

 **Virtual Dice**

 **Link To**

 **Widgets**

 **Sitewide Stats**

 **Help: Non-Technical**

 **Help: Technical**

 **Report Bugs**

 **Suggestion Box**

 **SPONSORED LINKS**

Toddler Toy Factory

Reading, Spelling, Memory, Hand/Eye Coordination... & playing with toys at the same time!

Great Tools to Promote Your Writing!

Pr for People provides you with low cost PR tools. Click "login" and sign up today!

Dramatic Music App (FREE)

Certain situations demand dramatic music. Now you have it!

Site time:

 **8:18am EDT**

 **FAVORITES**

Site time: **8:18am** EDT

No favorites...

 **RECENT ITEMS**

 **The Blair Witch: 1795**

 **Clear Recent**

 **SPONSORED ITEMS**

Steam

An Exhilarating Narrative Featuring The Technological Wonders Of Our Modern Age Of Steam!

RAOK Upgrade Brigade Group

RAOK (Random Acts Of Kindness) helps members by Upgrading them.

 **READ A NEWBIE**

The Tyranny of Education

A brief summary of what I felt when I was going through high school.

The Beyond

What if there is more to life than we know?

 **BY ONLINE AUTHORS**

It Was His Eyes

late entry for SCREAMS! 1 / 2 / 16

Fool's Paradise

A tiny poem for Joy's "Tap The Muse"

 **Get this poster** • **See more**

Printed from view/2079823

Portfolio

Reviews

Biography

Notebook

Blog *

Community

Fans

Sliders *

No ratings.

 **Details**

 **The Blair Witch: 1795**

by Charles Jacob Long ( **1** ) Offline or Private  
Last On: Today', 'Today', 'November 26, 2015', '', '', '10', 'Registered Author');" onmouseout="hide_uport ();">

Rated: **E** · Fiction · Dark · #2079823

It's been ten years since the witch's death.

Intro Rated: **E**

Size: 2.50 KB · 1 views

Created: March 31st, 2016 at 7:18am

Modified: March 31st, 2016 at 8:17am

Paging: **Next Item**

Location: **My Portfolio**

Genres: **Dark** , **Fanfiction** , **Horror/Scary**

Access: _No Restrictions_

 **Richard Robert Charles** (September 11, 1754 - November 22, 1795) was a professional carpenter and amateur preacher who dig deeper into the exact nature of the witch.

 **Life**

Richard Robert Charles lived on a mountain near the township of Blair as a hermit. According to those who knew him in life, he was amicable though reserved, helping the remaining three people who stayed in the township of Blair after the rest of townsfolk left in a big hurry. Richard Robert Charles was a native of Providence County, Rhode Island, having lived there until he was thirty-five years old. Both his mother and father died when he was thirty-five years old, following which he came to Blair to stay with the remaining three people, as a professional carpenter and amateur preacher. His grandfather and father, who were also professional carpenters, taught Richard Robert Charles everything he knew about carpentry. Richard Robert Charles enjoyed living in the Blair area, he felt that the nearby woods were great to get away from everyone and be by himself, which he enjoyed. Therefore, at the age of thirty-six, he sought to leave for a quieter life, building a Welsh Snowdonia house in the woods, on a hillside, next to a creek. It took him almost five years to finish it. By all accounts, he lived there happily, and loved nature and God Himself very much. He stayed in that house ever since. He lived a peaceful life, smoking his pipe and taking long walks in the woods. Richard Robert Charles was happy. He loved nature and God, and the animals all around him. He only went into town about twice a year to pick up supplies that he needed. A few years after his self imposed exile, he began to notice a strange figure, which turned out to be a woman in a long, black hooded cloak during his long walks in the woods. He never saw her face, and she always vanished when he called out to her or tried to approach. He didn't feel any fear from her initially, he just wondered who she was.

Then by August 7, 1795, he began to have a strange dream of an ancient creature. An ancient creature that had existed for millions of years prior to arrival of mankind in its domain, the Black Hills Forest. An ancient creature that was beyond mankind's ability to comprehend its existence. This will continue until his death, which is why he'd wrote these dreams of his in his diary as a reminder to himself.

He died on November 22, 1795.

 **© Copyright 2016 Charles Jacob Long** (longcharles93 at ). All rights reserved.  
 _Charles Jacob Long has granted , its affiliates and syndicates non-exclusive rights to display this work._

 **Give this item an Awardicon**  
Recognize this item by awarding it an Awardicon.

 **Give this author a Merit Badge**  
Recognize this author by awarding them a Merit Badge.

 **Become a Fan of this Item**  
This item has no fans.

 **View Charles Jacob Long's Portfolio**  
Read this author's bio and view other items he/she has placed on .

 **Sponsor this item**  
Generate more exposure for this item by sponsoring it in our BidClick System.

Genres: **Dark** , **Fanfiction** , **Horror/Scary**

View a list of other items within these genre(s).

 **Related Sponsored Items:**

 **Darkness Sea(revised)** [E]  
Loss of self.

 **Broken Toys Chapter One** [GC]  
A wedding, a fight, a night not right...

 **A CRY FOR A CHILD** [E]  
A story of a friend's resurfaced childhood memory.

 **Related Items:**

 **Filtered to items rated less than GC**

 **Renesmee's Story** [ASR]  
As a big Twilight Fan, I will be writing as Renesmee.

 **Scorpia's Reign** [18+]  
The sinister Scorpia tests the noble princess She-Ra's gracious patience on Etheria.

 **Twilight: New Moon Movie** [ASR]  
My views on Twilight: New Moon Movie.

 **Hotline USA** [18+]  
Animal masks begin to transform their owners, but only if they obey the strange messages.

 **Demonic College** [18+]  
A college of your worst nightmares

 **Sonic: The blood war** [13+]  
Sonic only with a Resident Evil/Twilight twist!

Printed from view/2079823

Site Links:

Refer a Member

Link To

Advertise With Us

Copyright Policy

Privacy Statement

Terms of Service

Site Archive

Close An Account

Resources:

Genre Listing

Copyrights

Self Publishing

Web Hosting

Writing Classes

Writing Prompts

Newsletters

Need help?

Get Started

F.A.Q.

101

Please post questions in  
our support forum.

 **Copyright 2000 - 2016**  
21 x 20 Media  
All rights reserved.  
This site is property of 21 x 20 Media

is proud to be hosted by INetU Managed Hosting since 2000.

All images are copyrighted and may not be copied / modified in any way.  
All other brand names & trademarks are owned by their respective companies.

Generated in 1.10 seconds at 8:18am on Mar 31, 2016 via server S30.


End file.
